Star-Struck Summer
by Jkpkmn
Summary: AU A low-key summer working at her friend's family café and star-gazing nights is perfect to Erza in her small town. But when Era arrives to film a movie ft. Jellal Fernandes, recently released from rehab, Magnolia has turned upside down. To help a friend out, Erza plays as the star's girlfriend. As the days pass, their relationship is blurred between what's real and what's fake.
1. Chapter 1: Action!

**This is based on a book I read. I've changed some things and some outcomes are different, but it's a very close story.  
****The book is Catch a Falling Star by Kim Culbertson.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Action!  
**The first shot of the movie would pass beyond the sign and fast forward to the town that I lived in. Magnolia. It would capture the town's image of its large built-up area that extends over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of Lake Sciliora. Large roads split the town vertically and horizontally and the whole place is western-styled with buildings giving off a hint of the medieval times. The pretty banners that floated above the streets hanging from lamp post to lamp post and all the people at outdoor cafes or leaning their bikes against storefronts or waving as they crossed the street. It would highlight the sunlight gaze of summer that built up a slow ease of the slimmest of armors between us and the outside world.

In this movie version of my life, the shot would slow down and turn the corner to make its way towards Main Street with a sleek black Ranger Rover coming into view. People would stop to stare at the limousine on the screen.

The audience would instantly understand that in this magnificent vehicle was someone bigger than our small town.

But this wasn't a movie.

This was my life.

And I still had a few more hours till the end of my shift.

My friend Lucy, however, always made my life seem like a movie. She would surely magnify it for both of us. "Erza! That's him passing by! In the limo! Look!" she shrieked, clenching me by the arm as we served the customers outside in the dire heat. As Lucy gasped in amazement, she accidently caused me to drop the mug in my hand. Making contact with the ground, it broke in half and a puddle of brown coffee formed.

"Lucy!" I grab her hand and remove it from me. We watch as the black car zoom by us and make a stop outside the café's patio.

Ignoring me yelling at her earlier, she started to clamor loudly. "Do you think he can she us Erza! Do you? Can you believe that he's going to film the movie HERE?"

As if on cue, the back window of the Rover opened. Before we could react, the famous star was in our sights.

Jellal Fernandes.

Movie Star.

Lucy gasped. Jellal Fernandes was peering out the window, his golden eyes hidden by the black sunglasses. Silence filled the area and the movie star enters the field. With his electric blue hair and striking red tattoo he dumps a cup of ice. The window slides up and the Range Rover leaves on its way.

Lucy screamed, "Get me a cup!"

I let out a deep breath. "Please don't tell—" Before I could finish, she grabs an empty cup from the table and as if she'd found gold, scooped up the ice.

The door of the café opened with a slight creak, and Mr. Heartfillia comes forward with two plates of salad for the pair by me. After handing them their meal, he notices his daughter scooping up filthy ice cubes off the sidewalk.

He frowned and glanced at me. Before he could ask, I answered him. "No. Just, no." With that, he disappeared inside.

Lucy came back, grinning ear to ear. She holds up the glass. "Take a picture of me!" Ignoring her, I just go back to work. "Hey Erza, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what?" I scrubbed the dirty table. "A psychopath? Now hurry up and help me here. And throw out that ice while you're at it."

She looked at me as if I asked her to go jump off a cliff. "No way!" She placed the glass on a table nearby. "I'm keeping that in my freezer."

"Then remind me to throw it out the next time I'm in the kitchen."

She patted me on the back. "I love you Erza. But sometimes I have to worry about you. That ice belonged Jellal Fernandes. _The_ Jellal Fernandes. That's going in my freezer where you won't find it."

I laughed and cleaned the spill caused earlier when Lucy yanked my arm. "I have to say Lucy. You're the only one I know that treats everything Era related to near point of obsession."

She ignored me and began to tell me about Jellal Fernandes. "Did you spot the guy in front, the one that was driving? That was Gildarts Clives, Jellal's manager. He's forty-five, Japanese, and a Pisces."

I tossed the broken pieces of mug in the trash. "Should I even bother understanding your fascination? Why do you even know that?" I loosened my scarlet hair and let it flow down before tying it into a bun once more. The heat was blistering and I wanted an excuse to go inside.

"I know things. Just like how you know how to whack people with a wooden stick. And how can you not think that was exciting. Jellal Fernandes just drove by us _and_ dumped his ice on _our_ street." She points at the disappearing puddle of water that was evaporating from the heat.

I frowned. "When Crazy Green dumps ice on our sidewalk you think it's disgusting."

She frowned at me. "You're hopeless Erza…"

"That's why I'm so loved." I remarked, clearing away a pile of dishes.

She leans onto the fence nearby, forgetting to do her job.

I start to walk towards the air conditioned indoors when I noticed the table in front of me. I put the dishes down for a moment.

"Oi, Lucy."

"Hmm?"

I held up a glass of water to her. "Well?"

"My ice!"

* * *

"He's filming tomorrow downtown! We have to go see!" Lucy scanned at her phone, walking with me to Gray's house.

I sipped some tea and waited for her to finish staring at her phone. The moment she looked up, I grabbed her hand and made a run for the next walk light. We were already late to meet with Gray for stargazing, but it was no use to rush her.

"I'm busy tomorrow." I answer blandly. Knowing her obsession with Era, I remember all of those posters of seventeen year old Jellal Fernandes in her room plastered everywhere. It was ordered from the most recent to the past. In the past, he was seen smiling and laughing, but the more recent ones show him gloomy and distant, his expression showing the guilt of his recent scandal.

Even _I_ knew about it. Everyone did. His face was plastered on every magazine and website in the world. Last November, Jellal Fernandes had a reckless involvement with an unknown twenty two year old, a fast car, and an amount if cocaine referred by the magazines as "substantial".

Still, there was some room on her room that showed the three of us looking up in the night sky. They were always my favorite, but I didn't like it being sandwiched by a mountain of other pictures of Jellal Fernandes.

My phone buzzed. I pause and check it.

_Where are you two?"_

I texted Gray back:

_Trying to make Lucy glance away from her phone about Jellal Fernandes. In case you didn't know, he's in Magnolia._

Seconds later:

_Lucy's been telling me about it as much as she's been sleeping. Hurry up then._

"Gray's waiting." I steal her phone and make a run for it. "Hey!" She chases after me. I yelled to her. "If you promise to hurry along, I won't use theft!"

"Alright! Alright!" I stop and wait for her to come before handing her back her phone. She was panting a bit but I drag her along towards Gray's house.

"Come on!"

She stopped me in my tracks. "What is it?" I asked.

"I'll hurry only if you come and see him with me."

I sigh. "Alright! Anything that will get us there!"

Grinning, she yanked me all the way there.

* * *

**Yesterday's Sightings  
**Things Are Looking Up in Little, CA

_Morning sky watchers. Last night, we sat on the roof and thought about nebulas.  
__No, that's not dirty (get your mind out of the gutter and into the sky).  
__A nebula is where a star is born. It's all the junk that has to come together—dust, helium, hydrogen, ionized gases – to create the right conditions for a star. Think about it: There are so many stars in the sky, we can't even count them –it'd be like counting every grain of sand on the beach. Still, they aren't just up there. It takes something, the exact right sort of condition, to make a star. It got us thinking about how everything in life needs a nebula. If we don't have the right sort of conditions, what chance do we have?  
__See you tonight, under the sky.  
_ -Excerpt from **Catch a Falling Sta**r by _Kim Culbertson_.

* * *

**I'd like to say I'm proud of myself for this. Nope. Not at all. This is what I've been doing when I get bored of writing my other Fanfiction. I get bored easily. I'd like to recommend you read the book. It was actually really good with an original plot line. I also thought about how real authors write and I thought that it might be cool to base a Fanfiction on a story. **

**I hope it was okay at least. I'm not very convincing of myself about it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Movie People

**Sheesh. I get lazy during the summer. So chapter 2 is up.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Movie People  
**The next morning, an overnight transformation happened to Magnolia. I lived two blocks from the café, but I could hear all the generators the moment I left my house. I strap on my helmet and ride my bike to the café. On the way there, I maneuvered my way through town, whizzing by a couple of _Street Closed_ signs. Halfway up a road, three huge trucks loomed giant and white, coils of wire coming from them and snaking a path towards Main Street. I stopped my bike.

A small crowd gathered around. Among everyone there, I spotted Gray, surveying the trucks. He probably was on his way to the river, where it was cool to hang out during the summer.

"Morning Gray," I called to him. He walked towards me, waving a greeting.

"Loud enough for you?" He motioned towards the noisy trucks.

I gave him a quick hug. "Seems like we've been invaded." I smiled as we watched the trucks from afar.

"Definitely from another world. Still, I think Lucy likes it." He continued to drain his mocha. "You got plans today? Working?"

"Yea. Lucy's working outside so I can enjoy the air conditioning."

"She's still wanting to see the movie star?'

"Yup! I should start heading to the café now to work."

"Cool! I'm heading to the river." He popped the plastic lid off the mocha and poured some ice cubes into his mouth, munching them. "You and Lucy should come when you're done."

I smiled. "So sorry. I've been forced to search for the infamous Jellal Fernandes."

He raised his eyebrows. "You two going to raid his cooler? Bring me some ice then."

"I'm just there for support. She'll need me to be her pillar when she faints from his stardom." I knew that Gray cared little about celebrities. I wonder if that's why Lucy loves us so. IN an attempt to spread the 'practice. "I should go now. See you Gray!"

"Bye Erza."

I biked away to meet Lucy at the café.

* * *

I have to hand them some credit. They seem to work all day long. When I reached the café at eight, they were already set and ready to go, filming with fake snow and Christmas things. Ironically, everyone was wearing a T-shirt and shorts.

No sign of Jellal Fernandes though.

All morning, Lucy kept glancing over at the film set and after dropping multiple things from salads to sundaes to coffee on customers, Mr. Heartfillia sent her inside. I was pulled away to take her place up front. I kept up with the customers, racing around to refill ice tea and listening to the buzz about the "movie people". During a quiet period, I rested against the fence that was shaded under a nearby tree. I watched as the film crew went to get food.

Did it ever throw them off, jumping from reality to fantasy just like that? The same way it did to Lucy?

At three, my shift ended and Lucy dragged me down the set. It was surprising that I was still in one piece with the strength she used. At a roped off corner, we notice some scruffy-looking guys with cameras take pictures of the actors in winter gear.

"_Paparazzi._" Lucy whispered to me. I could practically hear the excitement in her beating heart. Soon, more and more people began to flood the ropes to look at what was going on. At that time, I was distracted due to the blistering heat from being outside.

"Oh my God!" Lucy shrieked. "There he is!" she hissed, marking my arm with her sharp fingernails. She pointed to him, her body having a celebrity seizure. I noticed that her smile brightened up so I didn't stop her.

The cameras of the paparazzi all pointed towards him. All the bystanders were clamoring with noise as the star appeared. All except me. There he was, emerging from the door of a shop, in full wool coat, designer jeans, his hair in the same blue mess as the pictures on Lucy's walls, and golden eyes laminating from a hundred feet away.

Jellal Fernandes.

He turned towards us and gave a half wave, half shrug. Lucy squealed like a 3-year old on Christmas morning and tried to zoom in on him with her phone. I analyzed the man he was talking to. It was the Japanese Pisces, Jellal Fernandes's manager, Gildarts Clives.

"We love you, Jellal!" screeched a woman far too old to be fan-girling over the teen actor.

Ignoring her, Jellal disappeared back into the shop like those shy penguins at the zoo.

Bored, I sighed. "Can we go now? You saw him."

Lucy's eyes were fixed on the shop that Jellal disappeared into.

"Lucy?"

She didn't bore her eyes away from the door. "You go ahead. I want to see if he's going to come out."

"If you need me, I'll be at the café." Knowing she didn't hear me, I leave the proximity. I had enough celebrity sightings for one lifetime, I don't need more.

Inside the café, Mr. Heartfillia stood at the counter, talking to a woman. I remember seeing her with the film crew. Maybe she wanted us to serve them tomorrow or something.

"So," she said. "Can you help me out?"

"I can make a couple of calls. Maybe pull off some chicken Caesars, maybe some cheese plates, some cookies." She nodded enthusiastically before scribbling a number on a napkin and leaving.

"What was that about?" I asked. I grabbed a cup from the kitchen and poured lemonade in it.

"The movie people need a second meal."

"What's wrong with the first?" I sipped my cup. It was lukewarm and I scooped some ice cubes into it.

"They're working overtime and need to contract some more food." Mr. Heartfillia disappeared through the kitchen doors and emerges with three huge mixing bowls for salads.

"Tonight?"

He nodded and began to dial a number on the café phone. "Bickslow, this is Mr. Heartfillia at Restaurant K. Any chance you can have Jet run over some romaine heads? Yeah, now. For the movie people." He laughed at something Bickslow said at the other end and then motioned me to leave the busing.

"Can you make some Caesar dressing?"

Bye-bye peaceful break. I sighed and disappeared into the kitchen. Well, this beats swooning over former-child-star-turned-public-relations-mess Jellal Fernandes any day. I disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

I'm not really interested in my own story. I've been changing things around in the first few chapters, but not too much to keep the main build so I can add things in later of my own. That comes after the half-way mark. I've been trying to make things fit a bit better and re-examining everything again and again, trying to replace the personalities to Fairy Tail. At least I don't have to do it for Jellal too much. I mean, he is an actor. Lucy's likability for famous people is like the first time she joined Fairy Tail. Gray doesn't seem to care too much like always. Erza is still giving me problems though.


	3. Chapter 3: Five Phases

**Chapter 3: Five Phases  
**After I helped Mr. Heartfillia organize the movie people's second meal, I took two salads and went to the Fast Mart nearby. It was for Laxus, Lucy's older brother. Since the two of us were like sisters ever since we were young, Laxus became like a big brother to me. He was the one who showed us the world and how amazing it could be. However, he's different nowadays.

The night has cooled and I shivered as the stars of the sky started to appear. I also watched him through the glass of the storefront. Laxus -tall, broad shoulders in a gray shirt, his blonde hair spiked like lightning. He noticed me and came out.

"Hey Erza. What are you doing here?" He gave me the face. The face that he used to give us all the time. Now, he just pretended that was his real face.

I held up the bag with salad in it. "Dinner, I would presume."

"Thanks." He takes the bag. "Be safe going home." I nod before. Biking away. However, I knew better. I passed by a corner before stopping and peeking back at him. A tricked out white Honda sedan drove up to him. A group of guys came out. I knew who they were.

Gajeel Redfox's friends. Which met that Gajeel was somewhere inside Fast Mart.

On cue, Gajeel sauntered up to my brother and the guys. Gajeel and Laxus had been best friends in elementary school, but by middle school Gajeel had traded his collectible cards for 40s started in brown paper sacks. By high school. He became the king of a group of white "gangster" and tricked out his car. He began to cut classes to hang out with his older brother who did questionable "yard work".

All of them were talking about something before Gajeel swiped the salad I gave Laxus and left with his boys.

I then confronted Laxus about it. He looks at me surprised. I hold out the spare salad I had. He takes it with a fake sincere smile.

"You saw Erza?" I notice the fading purple bruise below his eye.

"What did he want?"

"Just needed some food. That's it." He averted his eyes from my glare.

"Good thing I brought two salads huh."

"Yeah. Saved me." Laxus half chuckled and half smiled. "So, seen any of the movie people yet?"

"Downtown, they're like ants. Can't miss them."

He lit a cigarette behind his hand as if I couldn't see it.

"Did you see that famous one?"

I shrugged. "You're sister dragged me there so yes."

"Cool. Bet he's loaded. How much money do you think he has on him at all times?" He stared at the direction Gajeel left.

Not liking the direction of this conversation, I shift the conversation. "Who knows? I'm not interested in stuff like that."

"Maybe he'll come to the cafe."

"Actually, your dad and I just served his crew. I'll smell like garlic for two days." He leans in to sniff my hair.

He backs away a bit. "I'll admit. You smell a bit like garlic. Still, that strawberry scent of yours is stronger. Anyways, you should have called me."

"You were here. We only had about an hour to do it too. It's not like we're actually dining with the Jellal Fernandes." I left out the part that Mr. Heartfillia would reject the idea of letting him help out.

"Can you imagine having that much money? How much do you think he carries around with him?"

"What did Gajeel want?"

His eyes darkened at my sudden question. "Laxus. Answer me."

He turned to look at me with serious eyes. "You're a reporter now?"

I knew he wouldn't answer. "You should go home and eat something..."

His phone began echoing. "I gotta go..."

I sighed. Disappointed. As I walked past him with my bike, I whispered to him. "Don't do anything rash..."

I didn't stick around any longer.

* * *

"So, how's Laxus?" Gray asked. He settled next to me on the quilt. I felt Lucy cringe next to me. We usually didn't talk about him but Gray knew I'd just seen him. I studied the dark sky and the shimmering stars. "Lucy?"

She covered herself with the quilt even more. She wasn't the happy-go-lucky Lucy when we spoke of him. Every day, her smile dimmed more and more. She tries to hide it, but it's easy to see. "It's been pretty mellow for a while. It scares me a bit. You know Laxus. He goes through waves."

I squeezed Lucy into a hug. "Did he see the counselor you're parents arranged?"

"He said he did... I don't know. As soon as mom and dad stopped going with him, I've been worried." I exchanged looks with Gray. At the age of sixteen, Laxus was diagnosed with a compulsive gambling and spent the last three years in and out of various support programs. He'd burned through too much money to count and severed most of his relationship with his parents when he stole from the cafe safe a year ago. Gray and I had gone through most of it with Lucy. It impacted me just as hard as it had with Lucy, but I couldn't put myself first in a situation regarding her brother. Sometimes, I'm jealous of how Lucy and Gray had a family.

"Moving onto a different topic you two, I heard that the biggest stars burn out faster than any other. Ironic right." I knew I shifted the conversation to a good path when Lucy's face lit up.

"Kind of like movie stars right? I mean, especially like a mess Jellal Fernandes is." Gray had a point.

I pulled out a notebook and jotted down ideas. Jellal Fernandes was the most famous thing to walk into our town in the last decade partly because of his past. Lucy had already told me that one of the reasons they were shooting a Christmas movie in June was because he had been in rehab for months.

Lucy was always fast to defend Era stars and frowned at us. "Lots of celebrities get better as we'll. I heard that Jellal is really trying to focus on his career right now. That's why he's doing _**A Christmas Cheryl**_. A remake of _**A Christmas Carol**_. It's supposed to be a really sweet family movie."

"A cool celebrity stunt."

"You don't know that Gray." Lucy looked at him munching on ice.

"I don't know Lucy. What you see on camera isn't always real. Hence the word acting." I kind of agreed with Gray.

"Exactly. My Five Phases of Child Celebrity theory. He's in Phase Four."

This was my first time of hearing about it. "What's that?"

Lucy elbowed me in the stomach. "Don't."

Gray smirked. "Too late. Phase 1: adorable child actor in a well-known film or series. Phase 2: branches out, enters teen years, people who care about that sort of thing hold their breath. Phase 3: the train wreck of predictable behavior. Clubs, drugs, depression, rehab. Fill in the blank with disorder of choice. Phase 4: the comeback. Finally, Phase 5: either they figure it out or burst supernova style."

"What do you mean by Phase 5?" Lucy elbowed me again.

"Only place we'd ever see them again is on some third-rate reality TV show."

We stopped talking all together and stared at the dark skull above. I though above Jellal Fernandes, coming out like a zoo animal from the shop today, barely blinking away his bored expression; thought about his bad press, his strained face all over the magazine covers. Given the particular movie star in our sky right now, I think about the life cycle of a star.

Was what we say today the fading embers of Jellal Fernandes?


End file.
